An important goal of our proposal is developing a basic understanding of the essential protein-protein interactions, either direct or mediated through the membrane lipid, which are ultimately responsible for self-assembly. Thus we plan to characterize the structure and interactions in the bR reconstituted in model lipid membranes. Aside from the studies on bR, we also plan to develop novel temperature-stabilized protein-based biomaterials.